Mithril dragon
Mithril dragons are metal dragons found in the Ancient Cavern and the extended area of the Brimhaven Dungeon resource dungeon. To access the Ancient Cavern, the player needs to start the Pyre ship section of Firemaking in Barbarian Training. To access the extended area of the Brimhaven Dungeon resource dungeon, the player must wear the Daemonheim Aura 4 from the elite set of the Daemonheim tasks. These dragons have extremely high defence, but since they are made of metal, are relatively weak to magic, with earth spells being their primary weakness. Mithril dragons are often killed for their possible drops, which includes the Dragon full helm, Draconic visage, Chewed bones and Elite clue scroll. Mithril dragons are an excellent source of charms, as they drop four of them at a time. They are also a good source of rune weaponry. Mithril dragons are currently the sixth strongest dragons, behind the adamant dragons, celestial dragons, rune dragons, elite rune dragons, and the Queen Black Dragon. Their release shattered the King Black Dragon's long standing record as being the strongest dragon in RuneScape. Habitat Mithril dragons can be found on the top level of the Ancient Cavern and in Brimhaven Dungeon resource dungeon. Please note that dwarf multicannons are not allowed in the Ancient Cavern, and you must pay a small fee to enter the Brimhaven dungeon if you have not completed the Karamja Hard tasks. # Enter the cavern by jumping into the whirlpool near Otto Godblessed's cabin. Go down the stairs, run east past Brutal green dragons, and climb the stairs to the mithril dragons. Partial completion of Barbarian Training is required to use this entrance. # Use Fairy ring to teleport inside the cavern. Run east past the Waterfiends and the brutal green dragons, and climb the stairs. Partial completion of Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen and repairing the fairy ring with 5 bittercap mushrooms are required before the ring can be used. # Use a Ferocious ring to teleport to Kuradal, run north, go down the stairs, run north-east past barbarian spirits and brutal green dragons, and climb the stairs. A ferocious ring can only be obtained in Kuradal's Dungeon and only when on a Slayer task assigned by Kuradal or Morvran. To use the ancient cavern, one must have completed the first part of barbarian firemaking training, and then talked to Otto about pyre ships. After the conversation is over, the player can now go in the whirlpool. Upon entering, one must climb down stairs and then run south to a set of stairs leading up to the mithril dragons. The whirlpool entrance is closer to the stairs and only involves running past brutal green dragons. However, its drawback is that players cannot have a familiar summoned when jumping into the whirlpool, which wastes an inventory space for the pouch. Many players therefore prefer using the fairy ring or a ferocious ring. To access the ones in Brimhaven Dungeon resource dungeon, the player needs to wear the Daemonheim Aura 4, obtained from the elite set of the Daemonheim tasks, the area is located on the other side of the cave, through a magical barrier. This area contains 4 dragons. Strategies Drops 100% drop Charms Weapons and Armour Runes Potions Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia * During the fusing of the dragonkin key, the mithril dragon temporarily appears as level 150. * In a Postbag from the hedge, Oziach pointed out that there are bronze dragons, iron dragons, steel dragons, and mithril dragons when he was chatting with Evil Dave. Oziach deduced that there will be adamant dragons, rune dragons, and even Dragon dragons. * When killed, it says on the Adventurer's Log: I killed number of mithril dragons. If you killed 1, it would be "I killed a mithril dragon." * Their examine text indicates that metallic dragons, or at least mithril ones, may be the result of unnatural experimentation; of course, this may also refer to how they were created by the Dragonkin. With the release of the quest One of a Kind, this has been confirmed. * Mithril dragons are the only metallic dragons that do not drop the dragon platelegs and plateskirt. fi:Mithril dragon nl:Mithril dragon pt:Dragão de mithril